


fluffy sexy gormitage

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this request over at the Hobbit Kink Meme on livejournal: "Dean is a lot shorter than Richard and just smaller in general. Anything that deals with this, like Dean wanting to kiss Richard but not being able to lean up far enough to quite get there without Richard leaning down/Dean standing on Richard's feet to get an extra height boost to kiss him. Also Dean being the big spoon even though Richard is so much bigger than him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluffy sexy gormitage

**Author's Note:**

> lamest title in the world lol.

i.

A grunt. Just a little one and Dean settled back into the balls of his feet, scowling adorably and chewing on his lip.

“Do you _have_ to do this?”

“What?” Richard asked, and that half-smile said he knew exactly what. “What do you want?”

Dean pouted, hoping Richard would just give in before terribly long. “You know what I want.” He stood in the doorframe, determined not to let Richard through and into the kitchen. The Brit looked down at him, silently observing him and Dean sighed. He fiddled with the strap on his bag and leaned up onto his toes again, but Richard just stood straighter, putting his mouth even further out of Dean’s reach. Dean knew what was going to happen so he rocked back flat on the floor. “Look, I really need to go, so I’m not giving you a choice.” He curled a fist in the front of Richard’s t-shirt and yanked him down, intent on kissing him, but the stupid sexy Brit stayed just beyond what Dean could reach, forcing him to stand up on his tip-toes again to press their mouths together.

Once there, of course, Richard was perfectly happy to kiss back and place a hand on Dean’s hip, pulling him in closer but Dean pulled away.

“I need to go,” he said, and Richard could tell he regretted having to. He shifted his heavy bag, fidgeting with the strap across his chest again, eyeing the doorway. Richard was the one doing the blocking now and he was much more of an obstruction than Dean was. Richard could probably have picked him up and set him aside if he really needed in the kitchen, but Richard was… built and broad and tall. Dean swallowed at the thought, but pushed it aside. He ducked past the taller man and went to the door to their apartment, barely holding in a yelp at the bum grab that he received on the way past.

“Tonight?” Richard asked him when he had one foot out of the door and Dean paused there. “If you’ll be home, I’ll make something.”

“I’ll be home then,” Dean said, slipping out of the door and closing it behind him.

ii.

“Roll over, Rich,”

“Why?” Richard murmured, curling tighter around Dean’s significantly smaller form, the arm draped over his waist pulling him even closer.

“’Cause I can’t sleep with you breathin’ down the back of my neck,” Dean grumbled.

“But I like sleeping like this,” Richard said, a little more put off than he was letting on.

“I do too, but just not tonight, babe,” He mostly tacked on the endearment to keep Richard happy. He seemed down about what Dean was asking of him. “It’s too hot in here, and you’re a walking bloody furnace.”

“Even you could come up with less roundabout ways of telling me I’m hot.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just for one night.”

“No,” Richard’s arm curled all the more possessively around Dean’s waist.

Dean lay there sweating surrounded by Richard’s hot hard body for a moment, before he pushed the arm off of himself and sat up. “I’d like to propose a compromise.”

Even in the shadows Dean could make out those pale eyes watching him. He didn’t offer an auditory response, but Richard hadn’t said _no_ or anything…

He crawled onto his hands and knees and climbed over top of Richard’s body and settled back down, stretching to press as much of his front to Richard’s back as he could. Admittedly, it was less than Richard would’ve been able to do for him, but air could get at his back now and he much more cool and comfortable.

He’d expected his boyfriend to chuckle a little at their atypical position and perhaps even demand that they switch back. He knew Richard had a size kink the size of Alaska and he very much loved every second that he could exercise his height and build over Dean even in non-sexual situations, but apparently it went the other way around too. He reached back and took Dean’s hand, pulling his arm to rest around his waist and snuggled back closer to Dean. Smiling, Dean dropped a kiss to Richard’s nape, noting the delightful shiver he got in return.

iii.

The landline rang twice and Richard picked it up, clearing his throat and greeting the caller. Ironically it was Dean’s mother, even though Dean hated the landline and didn’t know why they couldn’t each have their cell phones and be done with it. Richard liked the traditional idea behind the landline, that people could call you at home when you have the time and comfort to talk to them. It was probably Dean’s age that made him feel this way, but Richard had already adjusted to that well enough. It made him feel horrifically old sometimes to be around Dean, but the cheeky little Kiwi man just told him he was his sexy old grandpa. Richard knew he would love every second of the day when Dean turned forty, and would tease him endlessly about it.

He told Dean’s mum to hold on a second, then took the phone and went to look for his boyfriend. He found him curled up on the couch with his laptop in the cozy den of their lavish apartment. He held out the cordless receiver. “It’s for you.” When Dean looked at it with distaste Richard said. “Your mum.” And Dean took it with no further questions asked.

While Dean was on the phone Richard wandered to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water and dawdled around there. He knew Dean and his mother didn’t generally talk about anything scandalous or anything, but Richard was shy and he felt awkward when he was loitered in the room while his boyfriend was on the phone. He knew Dean didn’t care whether he was there or not but he left him to his wanderings because he knew Richard felt weird about it. Just like how he’d take his own calls to another room, even if they were just sitting curled up together in their bed.

He heard Dean’s voice go up in excitement, then slowly spiral back down until Richard could barely hear him, then said his goodbyes. Richard went back into the room to get the cordless receiver, and nearly collided with Dean in the doorway. Dean grinned up at him and asked; “What are you doing for Christmas this year?”

“Going to your mum’s?”

“Going to my mum’s.” Dean said, nodding and smiling. “What are you doing right now?”

“Going… to your mum’s?” Richard tried.

“No,” Dean chuckled. “Making out. With me.” He stepped in closer to Richard and looked up at him, placing his hands on his hips and drawing circles with his thumbs there.

“I don’t remember agreeing to this,” Richard said and they fell into their same game again. When Dean leaned up he didn’t expect Richard to lean down to meet him, and he was right. Stupid Richard being stupid and tall and handsome and hngh. Dean leaned against Richard’s chest, gnawing on his lip in thought. He shuffled his feet a little and found Richard’s, wiggling his socked toes against the Brit’s.

He gingerly stepped forward, carefully stepping onto the top of Richard’s foot and when he didn’t so much as grunt in protest, Dean moved his other foot to stand on top of Richard’s other foot. He hung on to Richard’s waist and leaned up on his toes, finally able to reach his mouth with the tiny height boost given to him by standing on his feet. He knew Richard probably found this adorable and was letting him have this one, because if he wanted to lean out of Dean’s reach he easily could. Dean knew not to question a good thing though, and he took his chance and pressed a few small kisses to Richard’s mouth, warming his boyfriend up until his hands found Dean’s hips and he kissed back. Dean was dizzy and pulled tight against Richard’s chest when the taller man finally pulled away.

“So you get the wine and I’ll find a menu?”

“Deal.”

vi. 

“…”

“…Richard.”

“…what is it?” Richard poked at the mystery substance on his plate with his fork. Mystery meat, he concluded as he observed it. Maybe.

“Just eat it, you’ll like it.”

“I’ve learned not to trust anything you cook, Dean.” Richard looked up at Dean as he stood expectantly beside Richard.

“Okay, I won’t try fish again, since I have no idea what it’s supposed to look like when it’s done. Lesson learned. This is different, I used a book and everything.”

“If it’s terrible I’m not going to eat the rest of it.” Richard told Dean, cutting off a piece with the side of his fork. He speared it with the prongs of it then looked at it with doubt and no small degree of fear. Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled something about him being a drama queen, and that he had to do it Band-Aid style. All at once or not at all.

Richard didn’t waste another second, taking it off the fork and chewing thoughtfully. Dean stood watching him, lips pursed as he waited for Richard’s reaction. He was very surprised by the fact that not only was in not burnt or half-raw, it was _good_. He told Dean that besides the fact that he could ease up a little on the salt, it was really good.

Dean smiled and moved to stand behind Richard, leaning down and wrapping his arm around the Brit’s shoulders. His sigh washed down the side of Richard’s neck and he shivered. He nuzzled his nose against Richard’s hair, kissing his ear. Richard continued eating while Dean nibbled on his ear. Even without the food, this was nice and Richard thought that maybe he should put himself down on Dean’s level more often instead of always teasing him and staying out of his reach. He swallowed and turned to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s smile, pulling away with that contagious grin on his own lips.

v.

“Oi, Rich! Wait a second!” Richard paused on the bottom step and looked up to see Dean barreling down the stairs after him. Before Richard could react, Dean had stopped on the step just above his and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their mouths together. Richard’s hand moved up automatically to rest on Dean’s hip and when they parted for breath Dean smirked. “Gotcha this time.”

Richard knew this was probably about their ongoing battle of height and build, but he certainly didn’t expect Dean to think he could win this way. Considering Richard could just pick Dean up, set him aside and continue on about his business, he needed to do more than this. Of course, he thought this before Dean caught him in his distraction, leaning into him and breathing against his ear, nipping at it. Richard didn’t resist, allowing Dean to husk filthy things into his ear with that accent of his, slowly unravelling Richard’s control until he was leaned into the wall because his knees seemed to be made of jelly. He turned his body towards the wall and slid down, interrupting Dean mid-sentence to pull him down into his lap.

Dean squirmed around until he was straddling Richard with a leg on each side his hips. He slid a hand to the back to Richard’s head, carding his fingers through his hair and leaned in again. Richard hungered for deep kisses but Dean kept them chaste and short, so as to keep talking. Talk he did, lips brushing Richard’s ear with every word. Richard’s hands groped at Dean’s hips, sliding under his shirt and brushing up his sides. His voice trembled very slightly and Richard used the pause to kiss at Dean’s neck, making an attempt to even the playing field.

“Bedroom?” Dean gasped as Richard sucked a mark into his throat.

“No,” Richard said, his hands moving down from where they massaged between Dean’s shoulder blades and down to unbuckle his belt. “Too many stairs, we’re doing it right here.”

“Ooh, can’t wait?” Dean teased, working on unbuttoning Richard’s top. “Too far gone to just pick me up and carry me off like the beast you are?”

“Yes.” Richard positively _growled_ and Dean’s fingers fumbled tugging his shirt untucked. “Your fault. Now take your pants off.”

+i.

Dean looked up and scowled. Richard, the bastard, had obviously done this on purpose. He had been doing this a lot more lately, and Dean was determined to get him to admit why. While it was true that it was Richard’s apartment and Dean just stayed there very often and his things should be Richard-sized and not Dean-sized, this was uncalled for.

First in the kitchen that morning, Richard had said ‘I’m going to take a shower, can you put the kettle on and make tea?’ and Dean had said sure only to find that once the kettle was boiled and it was time for the tea, it was stashed away on the highest shelf in the pantry which Dean could not reach. This was not its usual place and nothing, nothing Richard said would make him believe it was accidental.

Then when Dean had gone to get dressed after his own shower, he had found that all of his shirts were mysteriously missing. When he’d asked Richard, the Brit had answered innocuously ‘I was gathering laundry for a load and threw them in. You can wear something of mine till they’re done.’ Dean definitely didn’t miss the scorching look he received when he walked into the kitchen wearing a too-big top with the sleeves rolled up over his wrists. He shifted from foot to foot and smirked when Richard bit his lip before looking back down at the paper he was reading.

Then, when he was getting ready for bed and had gone into the bathroom attached to Richard’s bedroom, he had found that his toothpaste was on the top shelf in the cabinet and he just grumbled and used Richard’s instead. He decided then and there, as he was spitting out the froth and rinsing his mouth with water, that if Richard was going to very suddenly pummel him with tasks that would bring out his height and size, then he would go all-out and give him just that.

When Richard went upstairs after he’d put his bookmark in his book and turned off all the lights in his apartment, he was a little surprised to see no light leaking out from under his bedroom door. Dean must have gone to sleep early then. He went to the bathroom to clean get ready for bed and when he was done, he crept into the room and slid into bed next to Dean. He would have pulled him in close and snuggled up to him but he didn’t want to disturb Dean if he was asleep so he just rolled onto his side facing away from him and snuggled down into his pillow.

He only laid there for a moment before he heard an impatient sigh from Dean and a hand appeared on his shoulder, pulling him so he rolled over onto his back. All of a sudden he had a lapful of Dean O’Gorman in the dark, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Dean...?” he asked.

“Nope, definitely not,” he couldn’t see the eyeroll but he knew Dean was doing it.

“What are you doing…?” His hands were trapped at his sides by Dean’s thighs but when he wriggled them free they just hovered over his own chest, like he was uncertain whether or not to touch.

“Interrogating you,” Dean answered, as if it should have been obvious. When Richard didn’t comment, Dean continued. “You’ve been doing some weird stuff lately and I think I know why but I want you to admit it.”

Richard sighed. “What have I been doing?”

“You’ve been teasing me about my height and keeping things out of my reach.” Dean said. “Why?”

“I haven’t-“

“You have. And just today you had me wear your clothes because you like how they hang off me because I’m smaller than you.” Richard swallowed thickly but didn’t argue. “So were you planning on ever telling me about this?”

“No… it’s weird,” Richard mumbled as soon as he found his voice again. “And I’m afraid you’ll feel awkward around me now that you know about it.”

“Oh yeah, definitely weird. Having a fetish that your boyfriend complies perfectly with. You’re a right sick bastard,” Richard smiled in spite of his nerves at that. “Does it _look_ like I’m feeling awkward?”

“I wouldn’t know since I can’t see you.”

“…I was hoping you’d say something like that.” Richard was confused by this, and didn’t respond, so Dean continued and the cheekiness in his voice was discernible without needing to see his smirk. “I have a surprise for you.”

Richard shifted under him, too hot under the blanket and the weight of Dean’s body. When Dean leaned over and flicked on the lamp on the nightstand beside his bed, he turned away and struggled to blink the stars from his stinging eyes. When he had blinked enough and his eyes had adjusted, he focused on Dean and his jaw dropped. He was perched on top of Richard’s hips wearing the shirt from earlier, unbuttoned most of the way so it hung off his shoulders. It was too long for Dean so as far as Richard could tell, by the way the material gathered around his thighs, he was probably wearing it and nothing else.

When Richard didn’t offer a response besides staring and blushing (not that he could do anything but that at this point) Dean asked; “Do you have something to tell me?”

“I have a size kink,” The words seemed to bypass his brain and he was stuttering them out before he’d even managed to formulate them properly into speech. “A huge one. All I want to do when I see you is press you against things and have my way with you because you’re so small and I can hold you down so easily…”

Even through the blanket he felt Dean’s shiver and how his thighs tensed around his hips. “You should do that. That’s a good idea.”

Richard smiled at that. “You like it when I do that, don’t you?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Dean said, bouncing a little in Richard’s lap. Richard sucked in a breath at that, and finally moved, grabbing Dean by the hips and rolling them over, putting himself on top with a squirmy smug New Zealander underneath him. He pressed Dean into the mattress and leaned down to take his lips, conscious now more than ever of Dean’s small stature and loving every bit of the power he had full permission to hold over him.


End file.
